The plan
by mw4fan
Summary: a year after the events of Rio
1. Chapter 1

**Big shout outs to Stonedmonkey1, Son of blu and jewel, Scarlet jr, 4 the spade-heart and other great authors on this site. First story so just cut me some slack.**

It was the beginning of Spring in Rio de Jeneiro. The sun started to rise, and as usual the birds began to sing which cause the day to be peaceful. But on the other side side of the jungles, there was a sound of an insane laughter (zooming inside) there was a white bird perched on a tree branch. The bird laughed again. The white bird was none other than Nigel. It has been a year after the events of Rio, all his feathers grew back and the only thing he could ever think of is revenge on a certain blue spix macaw named Tyler Blu Gunderson. "*chuckle*, this time, the last thing you will ever see is red stains all over your cerulean feathers hahahaha *coughing*, *clearing throat*, hehehe" In the jungles of Ipanema, Blu woke up and took a glance of his "**soon to be mate**" Jewel woke up and smiled "Good morning Blu" the female said as she gave a quick peck on the beak to his love hawk. Blu rose up to his talons and walked towards the exit of their hollow "i'm going to get breakfast, I'll be back" "okay, don't take too long" "don't worry, I'll return as soon as possible" After that, Blu took off. Jewel sight, she wanted to ask him something Blu wasn't ready for "I'll ask him after breakfast"


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah yeah, first chapter wasn't really as planned and was kind of crappy. But I'll keep trying a little harder. Big shout outs to the same people I gave in the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. Whatever.**

_Chapter2: An old friend_

Nigel flew around the city of Rio. He had discovered the location of Blu's home and his true weakness. And now, all he needs is a plan and a little help. Nigel arrived at a back alley of a food store not far from where Tulio use to have his old bird sanctuary at. The alley was a little dark but had few sun rays touching the concrete floor. Nigel took few steps forward and was stopped by a silent whisper "Its been a long time old friend." Nigel stood still laughing to himself "It's been what? Seven years?" the cockatail said still grinning "Seven years of hell for me you piece of shit! You have some balls coming back especially for what you did back in Brasilia" the mysterious bird said. "That was an accident, you should know that by now!" Nigel said getting a little frustrated. The mysterious bird step out of the darkness to let the sunrays hit him which showed his true appearance. "Well you haven't changed a bit Ranold ." The bird was a spix macaw just like Blu and Jewel. The name was Ranold, but others named him **two faced demon**, because the right side of his face was nothing but skull. The rest of his body were still in one peace, he was dark shade just like Blu, bloody red eyes, and cracks all over his beak as if someone or something smashed it. Ranold glared at Nigel for what he just said. "Well, I can see your feathers grew back." Nigel was now shocked "W..who told you?" Ranold began to have a devilish grin "There has been a rumor that a bird had launched you to a plane propeller which caused you to be featherless." Nigel grunted "those damn monkeys. And that fucking macaw!" "And what I hear is that the bird is a spix macaw just like me." "And I want revenge on him. Are you in?" "Whats in it for me?" "What do you mean?" Nigel said curiously. "You owe me for what you did!" said a frustrated Ranold "Okay.. How about..his mate" Ranold chuckled "now we're talking."

**If you like this chapter or not, just pm if this chapter is kinda confusing **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter review, and flames are allowed.**

_Chapter3:_lost control

Jewel was in deep thought about how will she get Blu to give her what she wanted so dearly from him. Just then she heard someone entering her hollow. The female macaw turned around to find an exhausted Blu placing a jumble leaf down. "Wow, that was quick "Jewel said while walking towards Blu, giving him a quick peck on the beak, then she turned to the leaf and took out the mangoes Blu had brought. Jewel was shocked how huge the mangoes were. "Wow Blu, it's huge!"said a shocked jewel.(just like my dick)thought Blu grinning ,but then dropped it when he thought(oh wait, birds don't have penis.)

Jewel finished her whole mango, then took a glance on her mate,who happen to be almost finished with his sigh and began to speak "Blu?" The male macaw swallowed the mango piece and replied "yes Jewel?"

There was an awkward silence

Jewel lowered her head, feeling a little nervous, but then grew confidence and continued "Blu, it's been a year it has been the moments of my life..with you." Blu was now smiling. Jewel continued "we have friends that care for us, we have a home and eachother….but something is missing."Blu had a curious look on his male look to see that his mate had a twinkle in her eye and she grew a seductive smile on her beak.(no…not that, not now) Blu thought. Jewel placed her wing on his chest and spoke again "Blu..I want to start a family" Blu stood in shock, he knew he can't get out of this until Jewel gets what she thought quickly "Jewel theres a giant spider behind you!"The female macaw quickly turned around to find nothing behind her, then she turned back to Blu to find that he fleed off to avoid her lust for then out of nowhere, Jewel just snapped "Blu you get your ass back over here!"Jewel shouted getting even angrier then flew out of her hollow to catch him (he's going to regret that) Jewel thought as she started to laugh insanely.

In the safe distance

Nigel and Ranold were perching on a branch where nobody can see them. "so..thats them?"Ranold asked "yes" Nigel answered having an evil grin on his face. "wow..and look at the feathers on that female. Now that's a prize hehe,lets go after them and finish this o-"But before Ranold could finish,Nigel cut him off. "patience my old friend,we will have enough time. But for now..lets just keep following we'll attack the male and you'll get to keep his mate as your slave as I promised"

**I don't know if I metioned this, but im a little busy with my videos so that's a reason why my story is really short or have shit ton of bad annyslut..pm me if you have any questions of what the next chapter will be about. See ya soon mothafckas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes.. I'm continuing this fucking story. Yes I think King Of Ownage is a bitch ass fuck, and yes I'm still talking to myself. big shout outs to StonedMonkey1,Rio Fanfiction Lover72, and of course Kraft58. Oh and guess what ownage..I hate you**

_Chapter4_:_broken trust_

After an hour of being chased, Blu could hear Jewel's screech finally disappear. The blue macaw sigh in relief. Blu hid in shadows in the city of Rio to avoid being caught by his lust-filled mate.

After another hour spent walking through the city, Blu was in deep thoughts.(I can't believe this! The love of my life wants to start a family. I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility yet, or worst… what if I'm not a good father)*sigh* "Maybe I need more time to think about this" said the spix macaw. "But I can't just stay out here, Jewel will find me sooner or later." An idea popped in his mind. "I got it, I can stay in Linda's place for awhile until I'm ready"

Just then before he spread his wings to fly towards Linda's, Blu had another thought(wait.. Jewel would be expecting that.) "urghh, think Blu think" Blu said to himself as he placed a wing over his forehead. He snapped his wing as a pair of fingers "wait… the aviary. Jewel would never think I'll be there" Blu smiled as he head to visit his friend Tulio.

**In the sanctuary**

Tulio was done giving medicine to a military macaw, all of a sudden he heard a thud on a window. Tulio then opened it to find Blu, he then grinned. "Blu, it's been awhile." Tulio said cheery as he positioned his arm for the blue macaw to perch on. He then notice something was missing. "where's Jewel?" Tulio asked with a curious look on his face. Blu flew off to grab a piece of paper and pencil then start writing. After he was done, Tulio read the note.(she wanted to start a family, but I'm not ready for that yet, so I flew away, then she started chasing me)

The doctor finished reading the note, then looked at Blu. "so you need somewhere to stay for a while?" Tulio asked. Blu nodded his head. "okay.. go to the breeding chamber and stay there until I'm finish working" Blu nodded and flew off to the chamber

**Inside the chamber**

"wow" was all Blu could say. The chamber looked exactly like in the previous aviary where he and Jewel first met. All of a sudden out of nowhere, he heard a thud behind him. Blu widen his eyes in shock while turning around to find Jewel with a seductive smile on her beak. "I've got you now my sweet love hawk!" said Jewel. Blu was about flee his way out again, but then he stopped and saw Tulio in the exit door of the chamber with a sorry look on his face. "I'm sorry little buddy, but it's for the best of your species" tulio said as he closed the chamber door.

**Ok guys that's it for today. To Scarlet JR, rodjzee2014, and twisted metal fan. I will try my best to make at least 1000 words in my next chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one. Oh and before I go. I want to say something to king of ownage. What the fuck is wrong with you, you bitch. Your just lucky im not deleting your reviews. And by the way leave Rio Fanfiction lover alone you nuisance.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blu's P.O.V

I stood there in disbelief of the thought that Tulio was helping Jewel or the fact that Jewel knew I was choosing to come here to the Aviary instead of choosing Linda's. I didn't know how else to react, my heart was beating almost as faster than a cheetah. There was no way I can escape her this time, even if I try getting out from the vent it wouldtake time to sqeeze through it and Jewel would already do "you know what" to me *sigh* I guess the only thing to do is... To just give myself in, besides.. I think I've already made up my mind on being a father, I don't think it'll be that bad, "meu deus", I guess i'm just a bit nervous, but lets just get this over with.

As I hear the clanking footsteps coming from Jewel's talons coming my way, I calmly spoke.

"Jewel"

The clanking footsteps had stopped as Jewel stood still to hear what her lovehawk has to say

Blu: I turned around to face her, as I made full eye contact with her, I sigh once more in defeat.

"I give up... I'm tired, well maybe not too tired but you know..maybe being a father is not such a bad choice, I mean... We are going to do this in the upcoming future to save our species anyway... Also, I love you... And if you want kids, i'll give you kids.. hell, I guess I don't mind making 500 eggs with you."

Jewel was filled with joy, she continued making her way to her "soon-to-be-mate"

Jewel's P.O.V.

"Oh I'm so glad to hear that Blu"

I said as I place a wingtip on his chest.

Both the blue macaws hugged eachother as they also shared a passionate kiss wich ended for awhile as Jewel pushed her lovebird seductivly to the ground to make her move first.

Nigel and Ronald

Ronald P.O.V.

Argh... I hate Nigel.. Why aren't we attacking that macaw yet? I hate it! He's just like my brother, John. How I hate mentioning his name. He's not even my real brother, not even the same species, I'm a spix macaw, him on the other hand, is just a useless Scarlet macaw. I'm glad he's gone, last time I saw him, he was with this slut named Sophia, also I heard they have 3 chicks... Well, fools like him get all the luck, while I'm right here with a hidious face and not to mention that I've lost my family 16 years ago...

Ronald widened his good eye as he remembered the life he once had flash through his mind.

"poachers...Rita...Nigel,fire...Rico"

Was all that came out of his beak

Ronald P.O.V.: flashback, 16 yrs ago

I remembered now, how could I've forget, the only thing I've remembered so far till now was back in Brazilia, Nigel gotten crazy and poked a hole on a gas tank, I tried to roll it somewhere else to prevent the explosion to hit us but it was too late for me as the tank exploded out of the blue which cuased my beak to be ashy as if they were breaking into a thousand pieces and the fire burned the skin off the right side of my face witch reveals nothing but half skull that has some cracks in it. But aside all that, why can't I remember much about my wife and kid?...

Wait... Of course.. Now I remember, I woke up probably about 6:00 am if I'm correct..everybody around the area were still asleep, but the reason why I woken so early was because I've noticed my wife (Rita) was missing , but my son (Rico) was fast asleep, stupidly, I just left him there in his nest as I head out to look for Rita...

An hour had past...everyone was wide awake as they were all singing the song "Real In Rio"

**All the birds of the feather**...

Was all I heard as I ignored the rest of it to focus on finding my "Blue Berry"(nickname I gave her) still no sign... I past by this berry bush, then stopped as I noticed there was a blood track...as I followed the direction it was coming from, the most thing cuaght my attention at the end of the trail... My wife, the most beuatiful bird in all of Rio layed infront of me, covered in bruises, cuts and blood and I've noticed her left talon was missing... Oh god, i couldn't stay,so I quickly took off without hesitation to go back to the hollow, get my son,and move somewhere far as possible from here.

(back at the hollow area)

There was nobody on sight.. Nothing but cages and nets that looks as if they've been used just no... "oh god no!" I shouted as I flew toward my hollow quicky of fear that my son has been taken.

"Rico!?" I called out as i flew in. Yet.. There was no sign of him anywhere

"Rico! ,Rico! , Rico!"

*end of flashback*

Ronald blinked his eye as his memory was over .

"now I remember. Meu deus.. My name not even Ronald either, it's Sanchez"

Sanchez glanced at the ground as a tear escaped his eye..

John P.O.V

(insane luaghter) listen niw boys and girls, as I have woken up from my slumber to see the world. Now I would love to stay and chat, but I have a brother right on track

[end transmission]

A/N: hey guys..sorry if my grammers are still.. Alittle too weak., but aside all that I am glad i have already updated this chapter. And apologies for taking along time.. But since i came back from Rio , I had my hands full. But ill try to update sooner or later. And also I will be starting a new fanfuc for MLP:FIM so if you like that ,watch for now, this is Isaac Hernandez AKA mw4fan(yes im changing my name to mw4, typical right :P) signing out


	6. Chapter 6

Sanchez stood still as the horrible memories are now fading away. All he felt was pain, his head started to ache and his wings started to shake.. All this was just unbearable to handle, but of course, how would you feel if had lost everthing you loved so dearly? To cherish, to have someone care about you... As Sanchez started to sob Nigel turned to face him,

"Ronald?... Are you... Crying?" Nigel asked as he begun to have a huge sly smile, like a heartless bastard who obviously doesn't give a shit about his friend.

Sanchez glared at Nigel and was about to do something really threatening but was inturrupted.

"Well... That's kinda new, considering that i myself had never seen him shed a tear before *insane chuckle* " A familiar voice behind Nigel stated, cuasing Sanchez to react in shock as he didnt notice another bird was with them, Nigel turned around and saw a bright bloody red colored Scarlet macaw who stood before him,

"John?" Sanchez asked as he finally reconized the scarlet

"hehehe.. It's been awhile brother"

**A/N: oh crap, here we go guys**

**Reader: aw come on Isaac, another short chapter, its been awhile, and here you are, giving us yet another crappy, short chapter.**

**Me:(sigh)... Yes i know, sorry guys.. My apologies, but, i thought it be fun teasing you guys just this one time :P.. Annyslut..i've been thinking... How about I give you.. The readers,.. A choice, either you want me to continue with Nigel, Sanchez, and John...or should i go back to Blu and Jewel for chapter 7?... It's your choice. Put your vote in the review, PM me, or if ya want, talk to me on Skype, my Skype user name will be shown in my profile.**

**Soooo.,this is Isaac Hernandez, AKA mw4fan, signing off**


	7. Chapter 7 update

Hello guys, as you may know, I gave my readers a chance to choose either I continue the next chapter with our two favorite main characters, Blu and Jewel or continue with my two OC's and of course our main villian , Nigel. So far both the decisions have 2 votes each already, so yeah, a tie, I just need at least one more vote so I may start writing, I have both my pencil and paper ready, and i garantee there will be 1000 words at least at all my future chapters.

So again Mw4fan signing off, also i got a new nick name(not that you should care), but you may call me R !x(ratix)


End file.
